


Candy Red Love and Blackrom Jealousy

by nursal1060



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anger, Bottom Karkat, Bulge Sucking, Bulges, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cheating, Choking, Computer lab, Confused Karkat, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas Black Romance, F/M, Feels, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Force Choking, Hate, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, Karkat Angst, Karkat Needs a Hug, Karkat loves Dave but Dave is with Terezi, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Minor Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Playboy Dave, Playboy Dave Strider, Poor Karkat, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Karkat, Sadstuck, Sucking Bulge, Top Dave, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, davekat - Freeform, karkat feels, no happy ending, pushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat hates Dave, with both black and red feelings. He knows that he can't have the cool kid because Dave's dating his friend Terezi. That doesn't stop the candy blooded troll from acting on his anger...and emotions, to get just one shot at the human.<br/>(Slight Sadstuck! You have been warned!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Red Love and Blackrom Jealousy

Karkat paced the floor of his respiteblock, looking quite flushed and angry, “Fucking idiot, doesn’t he know contact is just for people in quadrants?!”  
The Strider human...Karkat never felt so much platonic love and hate coursing through him at once. The human was so hopelessly cocky, undeniable naive and seemed to have a thing for a bunch of trolls and humans, including Jade, Terezi, John and him. Freaking suave fucker...if only he didn’t have that godly, amazing body…  
Karkat blushed deeply. He didn't mean to think that! No, Strider is a fucking piece of shit that didn’t deserve any red feelings! He would immediately disregard the red feelings he had and only harbor black ones. Fuck Strider, he would never fill any quadrants with that jackass!  
Karkat sighed angrily, he knew that wasn’t true. He knew he was feeling some red. Maybe even more red than black.  
What was it? What made Strider so different? He’d never felt like this with Egbert. He also had feelings for Terezi back in the day, before she swooned thinkpan over feet for the fuckass. Yeah, that started the black feelings, but also the red ones.  
He was so unbelievable attractive...and secretly, Karkat wished he could be in a matespiritship with him, at the same time as a kismesisship.  
Angrily, the troll hit the wall of his respiteblock as he growled lowly. Why was this happening? The troll deities must have really hated him to make him for fall for STRIDER.  
Enraged, his gray hand furled around the base of his sickle. He was so uncontrollably hot and angry, all he wanted to do was get vengeance on that damn blonde bastard and his super attractive smile.  
“Its what is fucking deserves for fucking laying his hands where they don’t fucking belong.”

Not too long ago, Karkat was walking by the husktops in the lab, closing it up because he was the last one there. It was one of his leader duties.  
After arguing with the Jade human again about their plans, he sighed heavily. Thats when he heard something in the room. He realized that he wasn’t in fact the last one in the room.  
He silently followed the tiny sound to a spot under the the desk.  
As he peered down, he saw something that completely enraged him. Under the desk, he saw Terezi and Dave under the desk, both with their shirts open or almost off. They were giggling and smiling...and nothing made Karkat angrier than to see a filthy human like Strider laying his hands on his friend.  
“STRIDER!!!” Karkat’s arm came under the table to pull Dave out from under, then two-handed flung him against the nearest wall. He was furious; absolutely infuriated by what he saw.  
Bunching his shirt up in his small gray paws, Karkat growled at Dave, “You fucking piece of shit! Get your grubby, pink-monkey fingers off of Terezi! Stay away from her!”  
Terezi slipped out from under the table, holding her shirt closed, “KK, stop it!”  
Dave smirked seductively as he was being held firmly against the wall, “What, you jealous man? You can always get a piece of the action.” With that, he leaned in to connect their lips and to slide his fingers down to Karkat’s bulge. Sensations immediately ran throughout Karkat’s entire body. As his fingers continued to brush the cloth of Karkat’s trousers, Karkat flushed deeply and pushed Strider back into the wall harder.  
His lips were still curled into their annoying smirk, “You are so flushed.” Karkat steamed, slapping Strider clear across the face as hard as he could. He could hear Terezi gasp sharply, the slap made a clearly loud sound.  
Karkat growled once before turning on his heel and strutting out angrily. He turned back briefly to see Terezi at Strider’s side.  
He didn’t know what enraged him more, the fact that his friend was dating the douchebag, or that he WASN’T dating that douchebag.  
It was at that moment that he realized he was flushed for Strider, and he was furious with himself.

Stomping down and out of his hive, Karkat picked up his pace. He hurried down the terrain that lead back to the husktop lab. He had unfinished business to deal with, and a douchebag he needed to tame.  
Once he entered the area-perimeter, he approached the room, and sat down by the door. He listened, trying hard not to give away his presence or react.  
“Oooooooooh~ you smell red, but all of your skin is pink.”  
“Why does that surprise you? I might be exotic to you, but still a human.”  
“You smell a lot like Karkles. He smells a lot redder than you.”  
“Pff, like he can compare. I’m fucking red, so red, I can make your lips water.”  
Good jegus. Karkat couldn’t believe what he was hearing. For one, how dare they talk about him, their LEADER, like that! How many times did he have to say he didn’t smell red?  
And two, oh jegus, Dave’s flirts. Something right out of a bad, but super-hot romcom. Just then, Karkat heard sucking noises. He could feel his hand wrapping harder around his sickle, but also, his face flushing and eyes watering.  
Why did it have to be him? Why was he fucking JEALOUS of Terezi…not even of Dave, but of her? Why did she have him, and he couldn’t? It made him angry, hot, and sad, all at once. 

 

After about an hour of tuning out and sitting perfectly still, Karkat heard them speak cohesive words again.  
“That was tasty.”  
“I told you I’d blow you away, Terezi.”  
“Shush, that ruined the moment. I’m going to go, you might need time to dress. I’ll see you later, cool kid~” With that, Terezi opened the husktop room door and walked the opposite way to the exit; Karkat made sure to not move a muscle until she was out of sight so she couldn’t smell any changes.  
Then he stood, waiting, sickle at the ready, as he heard Dave redress.  
After a few minutes, the door slid open and Dave began walking in the same direction as Terezi had. Karkat moved forward to make his move.

Karkat held firm as he kept Dave in place with a handful of his shirt in his left hand and his sickle at the blonde’s neck with his right. The weapon was a mere few centimeters from the human’s neck, a perfect kill position if he felt like going through with it.  
However, Dave wasn’t keeping silent, “Look who decided to come and rain on my parade. Enjoying the show, Karks? Didn’t know you were into voyeur.”  
Karkat growled and pressed the blade onto Dave’s neck, “Shut your trap Strider. I could kill you if I felt like, and I’d have no regrets.” That was a load of hoofbeast shit and Karkat knew it. But he wasn’t about to let Strider in on that. He began to pull Dave back into the husktop room, where he promptly locked it and pressed him to the wall, dropping his sickle and holding both of Dave’s wrists.  
Dave didn’t drop the cocky attitude, “Looks like you’re a jealous fuck. Did seeing me with your girl piss you off that much that you want a kissmesstitude?”  
Karkat hissed, “There’s only one thing I hate more than being in the black with an idiot…being in the red for such an insufferable asshole.” With that, Karkat finally satiated his ever-growing desire and slammed his lips together with the extremely-hot human.  
Dave’s breathing as they kissed gave it away: he was shocked. Shocked and beyond confused. His breathing hitched as Karkat kissed him, sucking on the pink, pillowy lips with his rough, gray ones. Karkat curled his toes as he did everything to keep his bulge in its sheath.

Dave gasped slightly as Karkat pressed his entire body to his own. The troll wasn’t as weak as he appeared, in fact, he was just as well-built. But…why?! Why was Karkat doing this?! It made no sense to Dave…he was sure that the troll hated him for being with Terezi…yet here he was, in a still progressing kiss with the nubby-horned troll.  
Speaking of nubs…Dave opened one of his clenched fists and reached, touching the nubby horns on Karkat’s head. And to his amazement, they were more sensitive than Terezi’s.  
Karkat immediately jerked back and let out the loudest moan, his face turning pink.  
Dave smirked, “You’re sensitive, ain’t you, Karks?” 

Karkat held firm to Dave’s wrists, but the taller boy kept running his fingers clumsily up and down Karkat’s nubs. Goddamn it, why did he have to have such sensitive horns!? His bulge could slip at any moment, and that could be a messy situation.

Dave found himself flushing as well. Maybe it was just because he was with Terezi, but he found Karkat to be damn fine as well. In fact…he might enjoy Karkat a little more, because there was nothing bad about a little black in their relationship.  
Eventually Karkat loosened his wrists enough for Dave to twist his wrists out and push Karkat down onto the floor in front of him. After landing on his back, the troll looked up with a furious glare. Goodness, how was he this cute?  
Dave carefully pushed his foot into the center of Karkat’s rising chest. He had to establish dominance. Looking at the angry troll, he noticed that Karkat wasn’t even trying to reach for the sickle that had fallen out of his grip, even if it was still in his arm’s range. So he wasn’t trying to hurt him...so he wasn’t out for blood, rather for love.

“Fuckass!” Karkat hissed once he found himself under the ‘cool kid’. He looked to side for a second, seeing that his sickle wasn’t that far from his hand. He looked back at Dave, who was now stepping on him. It burned him, but he knew that his ultimate motive wasn’t to kill the pink skinned cool-kid.  
No. His goal was more intimate.  
Karkat opened his mouth and confirmed Dave’s suspicions, “Touch me, you insufferable bulgesucking asshole.”  
Karkat stared deep into his shades, showing no hint of emotion, before a smirk formed on the boy’s lips, “Bulge sucking, huh? Is that what you want Karkles?”

Karkat took deep, uneven breaths, doing his best to keep himself still. Dave had his hand around the troll’s throat, giving him a firm blackrom choke to keep him dominated. He was without his sweatpants, slightly propped against the wall, breathing deeply as his bulge now squirmed freely. This...was repulsive. Dave’s hand and wind hold were on his bulge.  
His. Wind. Hole.  
That was disgusting. But it felt SO good too…though Karkat would rather be choked than admit that to Dave.  
Dave sucked, hard, using his very dull fangs at times. It only increased the sensations in his bulge, and brought him closer to copulation, or as the humans called it, cumming. Karkat choked slightly as Dave continued to lick, droplets of red dripping down his chin. Desire. So this was desire. Blackrom desire.  
Karkat snickered before taunting, “Is that the most your chitinous wind hole can handle? I thought the great Strider could handle a LOT more-” He was cut off by another hard squeeze to the throat before Dave squeezed his bulge. It brought pleasure but pain. Karkat wouldn't like it any other way. It wouldn’t be long before-  
“OOOOOH!!!” Karkat’s bulge emptied. He spazzed and moaned loudly despite being choked as Dave’s mouth filled with red. Oh...it felt motherfucking good- he-he meant disgusting! Of course it was disgusting! Of course he only had black feelings for Strider!  
Dave let him go and propped himself up on his hands and knees as he taunted Karkat, “You really taste bad, you know that?” He took a moment to lick his lips, his entire mouth stained red.  
Karkat’s face was red from an angry blush, “Fuckass!! I fucking hate you!”  
Dave smacked his lips, “I bet so, seeya tomorrow, loser.” He stood up and smoothed himself off, leaving Karkat half naked in the lab. Karkat felt a throbbing emptiness in his bloodpusher…  
ASSHOLE.  
Asshole…  
He felt stupid for having any hint of red for Strider...and yet he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first DaveKat fic!  
> Leave a kudo? Comment? Both? I appreciate them! <3


End file.
